Primeiro Encontro
by Aileen Daw
Summary: Como Alex e Gina se conheceram e se aproximaram... e a versão do Alex de Mystic Dreams!
1. Considerações iniciais

Essa fanfic surgiu depois de escrever Mystic Dreams e Old Ways com a Jasmin Tuk. Nós temos a terceira história da trilogia para terminar há anos... mas, depois de amadurecer a forma que escrevo, decidi fazer a versão do Alex dessa nossa trilogia.

As fanfics que iniciaram isso estão em fanfiction .net /u/483731/

O Alex é um personagem que meio que se desenvolveu sozinho na minha cabeça. Ainda existem traços da personalidade dele que quero mostrar, e espero conseguir fazer tudo que pensei em relação a essa história. Por hora, fica aí um pouquinho sobre seus pensamentos.

Primeiro Encontro começa antes da Mystic Dreams, quando Alex e Gina se conheceram. E como ele se apaixonou por ela. Espero que gostem tanto desse mocinho quanto eu!


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01:**

"_Chegar atrasada na primeira aula de Poções"_ – pensava, correndo para as masmorras. – _"Maldita hora em que minha mochila foi rasgar!"_

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

- Você está atrasada, senhorita Weasley – Snape mantinha o mau-humor de sempre. Todos os alunos olharam para ela, fazendo-a corar. – Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória. É isso o que espera do seu ano letivo?

- Desculpe, professor – ela já resolvera não confrontar as ameaças dele.

- Sente-se com o Creevey. Snape apontou para o meio da sala. - Ele está sozinho.

"_Ainda essa, agora."_ – o garoto sorriu radiante quando ela se aproximou da carteira, tentando ignorar todos os olhos virados para si.

- Como eu estava dizendo, este ano estudaremos um nível de Poções que muitos – o professor olhou para Gina e Colin – não conseguirão acompanhar.

- Oi, Gina! – Colin cochichou quando ela sentou-se.

- Agora não, Colin. Você quer perder mais pontos?

- Pelo menos esse ano ficamos com a Corvinal – ele completou.

"_É verdade"_ – Só então ela reparou na sala de aula. Não havia mais as faces arrogantes sonserinas, e sim o ar intelectual dos corvinais.

- ...o monitor da Corvinal se dispôs a ajudar em nossas aulas. – ela ouviu quando voltou a si. – Por favor, Brandon – Snape se dirigiu ao canto direito da sala.

Um garoto levantou-se da primeira carteira do canto, perto do quadro negro. Era loiro, com os cabelos lisos, cuidadosamente cortados na altura das orelhas. Tinha a pele muito branca e lhe parecia extremamente familiar. Ele postou-se ao lado de Snape e sorriu timidamente.

- De onde eu o conheço? – ela perguntou a si mesma, ainda observando o garoto.

- Ele é do quinto ano – Colin respondeu. – De vez em quando o vejo na biblioteca, em um canto afastado. Não parece ter muitos amigos...

"_Mas é a primeira vez que o vejo em Hogwarts... que estranho."_

- Faremos uma experiência este ano. Alexander Brandon me ajudará a monitorar as duplas, para que ninguém exploda um caldeirão novamente, como Longbottom fez no ano passado.

O loiro voltou a sentar-se.

- Abram o livro na página quarenta e três. – Snape apontou a varinha para o quadro, fazendo aparecer em letras grandes "_Poção do Morto-Vivo_". – Sigam as instruções no quadro negro. Qualquer dúvida, chamem o monitor.

- _Corte as raízes de mandrágora em vinte partes de cinco centímetros_ – Gina leu.

- Snape adora complicar, não é? Todas as medidas são assim. – Colin reclamou, lendo as outras instruções.

- Se vocês cortarem dez partes de dez centímetros também funciona – o monitor surgiu atrás deles, assustando-os, - e o trabalho é menor. – ele sorriu.

- Obrigada pela dica – Gina sorriu de volta. – Acho que Snape só quer que a gente odeie a matéria dele, não é?

O monitor demorou para responder, encarando a ruiva com uma expressão curiosa.

- Não é tão ruim assim – disse ele, voltando a si. – Quando se conhece o uso das ervas, fica mais fácil saber contornar as regras dos livros.

- Você conhece muito sobre ervas, então? – Colin perguntou, começando a cortar as mandrágoras.

- Eu me interesso pelo assunto. – respondeu o loiro. – Como se chamam?

- Sou Colin Creevey, essa é Virgínia Weasley.

- Sou Alexander Brandon, como o professor Snape já me apresentou.

- Brandon – Gina sorriu, – acho que você nos salvou de mais uma bronca. Snape sempre encontra algo errado com minhas poções.

- Que bom que pude ajudar – Alexander respondeu. – Coloquem o acônito quando as raízes já estiverem fervendo na água. Assim não precisam misturar trinta vezes, logo depois a poção já vai ficar verde escura. Bem, vou ver os outros alunos. Se precisar, é só chamar. – ele virou-se e continuou o caminho.

- Ele parece legal, não é? – Colin comentou, observando o garoto caminhar para o fundo da sala.

"_Talvez esse ano Poções não vá ser uma aula tão ruim assim_", Gina sorriu intimamente, ajudando Colin a cortas os ingredientes da poção.

Naquela noite, Gina ouviu vários comentários sobre o novo monitor de Poções no salão comunal.

- Achei ele um gato – Marina Star disse – além de muito inteligente!

- Achei que ele é meio exibido – Ian McBelly revidou.

- Você está com ciúmes – Karen Clarks respondeu, - Porque todas as garotas ficaram de olho nele.

- Mione – Gina chamou a amiga, que estava sentada na pequena mesa perto da lareira, lendo um livro chamado _"Antigos Mitos e Lendas Celtas"._ – Você o conhece?

- Quem? – Hermione não tinha ouvido os comentários das garotas ao seu lado.

- Brandon. Ele é monitor da Corvinal. Como você também é monitora, pensei...

- Ah, sim! – ela sorriu. – Mas nunca conversamos. Ele não parece ser de muitos amigos, sempre que o vejo está sozinho. Ou rodeado de meninas histéricas na biblioteca. É um rapaz bonito, não acha?

- Hum... – a ruiva mal respondeu.

"_Ele é realmente bonito"_ – ela pensava. – _"Mas não é isso que faz uma pessoa..."_ – completou o pensamento ao ver Harry entrar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Seu coração, como todas as vezes, parecia querer sair pela boca.

- Oi, Gina – ele cumprimentou-a. Ela não conseguiu falar nada, apenas sorrir timidamente. E então, levantou-se e foi para o dormitório.

"_Droga! Vou sempre fugir quando o encontrar? Ele deve me achar uma criança idiota."_

Deitou-se em sua cama, esperando o sono chegar.


	3. Capítulo 02

A biblioteca estava vazia naquela manhã de sábado. Nenhum espanto para ele, que depois de cinco anos, se acostumara àquela rotina. Todas as manhãs, desde que ingressara em Hogwarts, Alexander Brandon estava no mesmo lugar: o canto em frente à prateleira de Geografia Ancestral Bruxa. Um ponto estratégico de onde podia ver a entrada sem ser notado. Gostava de observar o movimento. Poucas vezes, como naquele dia, ele não tinha mais nada para estudar antes das dez horas. Resolveu então descer e ficar em frente ao lago, aproveitando o sol e o vento refrescante de setembro. Logo começariam as chuvas e ele não poderia fazer isso.

Quando terminou de juntar seu material, notou à sua frente a garota ruiva que tanto chamara sua atenção na aula de Snape. Virgínia Weasley estava sentada próxima à janela, com um livro grosso aberto na mesa, mas não olhava para o livro. Estava distraída, olhando as pessoas pela janela.

Por que será que ela era tão familiar? Já a vira antes na biblioteca, mas nunca com aquela sensação de que a conhecesse, como aconteceu na aula. Resolveu se aproximar.

- Oi! Você é Virgínia Weasley, não é? – sorriu.

- Sim, sou eu... por quê? – só então ela virou-se para ver quem era.

- Eu sou monitor da Corvinal, ajudo Snape na sua turma... lembra de mim?

- Ah, sim, claro... oi, é... Alexander, não é? – o loiro não pôde deixar de notar o belo sorriso dela.

- Pode me chamar de Alex, se quiser. Estudando História da Magia em pleno sábado?

- Sempre... essa matéria não entra na minha cabeça. E você – a ruiva indagou, - por que não está lá embaixo com os outros?

- Estava terminando de estudar a matéria que o professor Flitwick passou na última aula. – Como ela não disse nada, ele resolveu arriscar novamente - Guerra de duendes? – Alex prestou mais atenção na página do livro. – Posso ajudá-la com isso, se quiser.

- Você gosta de História da Magia? – ela espantou-se. – Talvez seja o primeiro que conheço.

- É só usar a imaginação... bom, pense nisso! – ele despediu-se, sorrindo. – Vejo você por aí.

- Ei, Alex – alguns dias depois do encontro na biblioteca, ela o encontrou no mesmo lugar de sempre. - Você sempre se esconde assim? É por isso que nunca o havia visto em Hogwarts antes.

Alex sorriu, fechando o livro que lia e guardando-o na mochila antes que Gina conseguisse ler o nome.

- Consigo me concentrar melhor assim. Quer se sentar? – ele convidou, ajeitando uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- E os seus amigos, onde estão? – perguntou, sentando-se. Não era comum encontrar alguém sozinho em Hogwarts. A maioria das pessoas estava sempre em grupos de duas ou três pessoas.

- Digamos que eles não são muito fãs de escola – ele respondeu, deixando-a confusa. Ele já notara que ela também não andava cheia de amigos. Sempre que a via, ou ela estava com Colin Creevey, sua dupla na aula de Poções, ou com Hermione Granger, a monitora da Grifinória. Mas muitas vezes, também estava sozinha.

- Hoje é um péssimo dia para ficar na biblioteca, não acha? – Ela perguntou. A chuva ainda não estava forte, mas o inverno se aproximava. A maioria dos alunos preferia estudar no conforto do salão comunal, com as lareiras acesas.

- E ainda assim, aqui estamos nós. – Ele riu.

- Escute – ela resolveu ir direto ao assunto. – Estive pensando sobre a ajuda que você me ofereceu em História da Magia...

Alex elevou a sobrancelha, atencioso.

- Não quero atrapalhar ou nada assim – Gina adiantou. – Mas se você pudesse, eu adoraria ter uma ajuda nisso.

- Será um prazer! – Sorriu. - Podemos combinar às terças e quintas após a aula, aqui na biblioteca. Está bom para você?

O sino tocou, informando-os de que era hora de voltar às suas casas.

- Não sei como poderei agradecer, Alex – ela sorriu, levantando-se.

- Não se preocupe com isso – o loiro também se levantou. – Podemos começar amanhã mesmo, se quiser! – ele sorriu de volta.

- Está marcado. Até amanhã! – ela despediu-se, correndo para a porta da biblioteca.


	4. Capítulo 03

"_É incrível como aconteceu tão rápido"._

Alexander Brandon refletia, enquanto se dirigia aos jardins da escola.

"_Menos de dois meses, mas parece que a conheço há tanto tempo..."_

O loiro se perguntava qual foi o momento em que ele deixou de vê-la apenas como uma garota entre as várias que haviam em Hogwarts. Não se lembrava de quando começaram a conversar sobre assuntos que não tinham relação com revoltas e guerras do mundo bruxo. O que ele se lembrava era daqueles cabelos ruivos se movimentando com o vento nos jardins, quando a encontrava sozinha na frente do lago. Lembrava-se de, repentinamente, começar a notá-la no Salão Principal, com os olhos no famoso Harry Potter, que mal parecia enxergá-la.

"_Como não a notei antes? É tão bonita..."_

Foi de repente que ele percebeu que se sentia mais alegre nos dias em que a encontraria; que adorava ouvir a risada dela quando eles brincavam de transformar duendes sem-graça em seres mitológicos com suas armas extremamente poderosas; como ele ficava contente ao vê-la sorrir ao passar por ela nas aulas de Poções; e como ele inventava desculpas para encontrar com ela nos corredores, ou na biblioteca, quando sabia que ela estava lá.

"_Isso não aconteceu antes, com ninguém..."_

Não sabia como e por que Virgínia Weasley o atraía daquela maneira. Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, a não ser o que ouvia pelos corredores: que a garota era apaixonada pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Mas ainda assim, algo nela chamou sua atenção. E ele resolveu descobrir o que era.

Naquela noite de Halloween, ele a viu sair para os jardins e resolveu se aproximar. Tentar conversar com ela sem envolver guerras ou modos de preparo de poções. Conhecê-la, saber mais sobre ela.

Andou pelos jardins, procurando na penumbra por ela. Passou por várias lanternas-abóbora, que iluminavam uma trilha até o lago. Havia casais escondendo-se da luz, em locais onde apenas suas sombras poderiam ser vistas. Vários outros alunos voltavam para dentro do salão. Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley passaram por ele na direção oposta a que ele seguia.

Pouco à frente, conseguiu perceber os cabelos ruivos de Virgínia Weasley, sentada no banco em frente ao lago. Foi em direção a ela, decidido a encontrar um assunto interessante para conversar com ela.

- Olá – ele disse amigavelmente. Apenas uma lanterna na árvore ao lado iluminava o local. Metade do rosto dela estava escondido nas sombras.

A garota sorriu amarelo quando ele se aproximou. Gina abraçava as próprias pernas, observando o lago com o olhar distante.

- O lago fica bonito sob a luz da Lua, não acha? – a ruiva comentou, sem olhar para ele.

Mas ele percebeu que os olhos dela estavam marejados. Gina estava se segurando para não chorar.

- O que faz aqui, Gina? Parece triste... – ele permaneceu à frente dela.

- Não se preocupe – ela respondeu, olhando para baixo. – Não é nada demais.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Virgínia... – ele tentou brincar, mas ela nem tentou sorrir novamente. O loiro segurou o impulso de abraçá-la, de confortá-la.

Gina respirou fundo, como se estivesse decidindo se falaria ou não.

- Ei, confie em mim... – ele tentou encorajá-la.

- Ah, Alex... Harry, ele nem olha pra mim... eu sou feia, não sou? Ninguém olha pra mim...

Se ela estivesse olhando para cima, teria notado o olhar surpreso de Alex ao ouvi-la. Feia? Ela poderia ser muitas coisas, coisas que ele ainda não saberia dizer, mas feia, jamais!

"_Potter é um idiota."_

O rapaz agachou-se em frente a ela e olhou-a nos olhos:

- Isso é mentira, você sabe... eu olho pra você, e você é linda! – Não conseguiu conter as palavras.

Gina virou seu rosto, finalmente encarando-o.

- Você está mentindo...

Ele se sentou do lado dela e disse:

- Então está bem. – ele tocou o queixo dela carinhosamente. - Pra você acreditar, a partir de hoje só vou te chamar assim: Linda.

O sorriso que viu em seu rosto não era o mesmo que ele via sempre, era tímido e ainda triste, mas era genuíno.

"_Consegui alguma coisa..."_ – sorriu intimamente.

- Agora, pára com essa carinha... – ele completou, puxando-a pela mão. - Vamos lá pra dentro, estão todos comemorando!

E foi a partir daquele momento que Virgínia Weasley passou a considerá-lo um amigo.

Não entendera ainda o que a fizera falar sobre Harry com o monitor. Ela nunca compartilhava esse tipo de pensamentos! Talvez tenha sido o fato de ter visto seu grande amor passeando nos jardins na companhia de Cho Chang. Viu o garoto sorrir para ela e pegar sua mão, e foi como se o mundo tivesse acabado para ela.

E logo depois, Alexander Brandon surgiu na frente do lago. Ela só percebeu o que disse depois de ouvir as próprias palavras, e já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Mas não foi tão ruim, afinal: ganhara um grande amigo.

A garota, que antes se sentava sozinha na biblioteca, passou a dividir o espaço com Alex. Conversavam durante os intervalos das aulas e quando ele passava para ajudá-la na aula de Poções. Em pouco tempo, Gina passou a considerar Alex uma espécie de confidente, o amigo que nunca tivera antes. Contou para ele sobre sua paixão pelo famoso Harry Potter, e como ela se odiava por não conseguir ao menos conversar com ele.

- Queria conseguir ter um diálogo com ele como tenho com você – ela mencionou uma vez.

Alex descobriu que a ruiva era realmente encantadora. Ele a ouvia sempre com atenção, aconselhava quando achava necessário, mas raramente falava tudo o que queria.

"_Se ela soubesse..."_

Mal sabia Gina que o loiro queria que um dia a garota tivesse aqueles sentimentos voltados para ele, e não para Harry. Mal sabia ela que, ao mesmo tempo em que doía, ele queria ouvi-la falar, e a incentivava a conversar com ele, a desabafar com ele.

Isso deixava menos espaço para que ele falasse de si mesmo. Ela já perguntara a ele coisas como onde ele morava, se ele era filho de bruxos, ou se sua família era trouxa. Ele tinha que ser muito vago nas respostas, pois a origem de sua família não deveria ser conhecida.

Quantas vezes ele quis contar a ela, sem poder...

Será que um dia poderia contar a ela tudo o que queria? Será que um dia teria permissão para sentir o que sentia? Ou teria que seguir ordens e ignorar seus sentimentos para sempre?

Estudara muito e por muito tempo e já sabia o que estava em seu destino. Vivera toda sua vida baseando-se nele. Mas aqueles cabelos ruivos... como poderia uma garota fazê-lo pensar em desistir daquilo que sempre acreditou ser o seu destino?

E então, Yule chegou. Para Alex, era tempo de renovação, tempo de renascimento.

Acordou naquela manhã de 21 de dezembro bastante otimista. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para a janela. O céu começava a clarear, mas o Sol ainda não apontara no horizonte.

Logo que se virou, reparou três grandes corujas brancas em sua cabeceira.

- Eu sabia – ele riu. No chão de seu quarto, como ele esperava, havia dois embrulhos de presentes: um muito grande e outro pequeno. Sorriu intimamente. Pegou três pedaços de biscoito que restaram do lanche da noite anterior e deu às corujas. Depois, silenciosamente, pegou os embrulhos e desceu para o salão comunal. Era muito cedo e ele não queria acordar ninguém.

O primeiro era de seu irmão. Era um embrulho relativamente grande e pesado.

- Uma harpa? – Alex sorriu ao abrir a caixa. Tinha a metade do tamanho da harpa em que ele aprendera a tocar, mas – ele verificou ao tocar suas cordas – o som era tão bonito quanto.

Havia um bilhete.

_Meu irmão Lugh,_

_Provavelmente, enquanto você lê este bilhete, nós aqui na ilha estaremos saudando o Sol com muita música e dança no Tor. Sianna e Gawen resolveram celebrar juntos dessa vez. Irmão, você estará perdendo uma festa e tanto!_

_Mas não se preocupe, eu e Alaïs nos lembramos de você. Esta harpa que à sua frente está (porque sei que você não destacou o bilhete dela para lê-lo) foi feita por nossas próprias mãos. Usei madeira de Carvalho para a base. Alaïs consagrou-a a Lugh. Não é grande como a que você deixou aqui, mas se fosse maior, as corujas não agüentariam levar. Achamos que gostaria de se lembrar de suas origens no dia do seu aniversário._

_Não fique triste. Falta pouco agora para que você volte definitivamente a viver conosco!_

_Feliz Aniversário! Sentimos sua falta por aqui._

_Um abraço,_

_Had._

Alex sorriu ao terminar de ler.

"_Se pudesse, teria mandado a harpa maior."_

O segundo embrulho era bem menor: uma pequena caixa que cabia em uma mão aberta do loiro. Decidiu ler o bilhete antes de abri-la.

_Alex,_

_Infelizmente, você não está aqui conosco para podermos te dar um abraço, mas ninguém aqui esqueceu que hoje é seu aniversário. Impossível, não é? O próprio Sol nos lembra disso a cada Roda. Gawen mandou-lhe lembranças, Riyan também. Provavelmente Galahad esqueceu de dizer-lhe isso, não é? Tudo que ele fez durante as duas últimas luas foi trabalhar naquela harpa._

_É, meu amigo, você faz falta por aqui. Antes, Had ainda tinha você para importunar. Agora, todas as atenções dele se voltaram para mim. Ainda bem que logo você vai voltar para compartilhar das palhaçadas dele. Outro dia, Had deixou uma fogueira acesa no Tor e quase incendiou tudo: o chão estava cheio de folhas secas. Felizmente, Äria viu a tempo e os druidas conseguiram apagar o fogo. Não sei como ele consegue escapar impune dessas travessuras!_

_Tive um sonho curioso ontem à noite. Engraçado, eu normalmente me lembro de todos os detalhes dos meus sonhos, mas desse eu não consegui me lembrar muito. Você estava nele. Você estava no Tor, e havia muitas pessoas a seu redor. Eu não sei o que era, parecia um ritual. Então, Sianna se aproxima de você e diz_: "Procure aquela que está ligada a Avalon pelo Sangue Real."_ Isso faz algum sentido para você? Se fez para Sianna, ela não demonstrou. Mas talvez você consiga entender, porque eu não entendi. Acho que esqueci alguma parte importante do sonho..._

_Bom, de qualquer maneira, o meu presente é uma lembrança, uma lembrança de que nós estamos aqui, aguardando o dia que você vai se tornar um dos Dragões._

_Espero vê-lo em breve._

_Saudades,_

_Alaïs. _

Dentro da caixa havia um pequeno pingente em forma de dragão dourado. Alaïs sabia que ele não usava pingentes, sempre fora muito distraído e os perdia. Então, com um toque de varinha, prendeu o pequeno dragão na madeira da harpa. Sabia que eles não se importariam.

Só havia um lugar em Hogwarts onde ele tinha certeza de que ninguém se aproximaria. Então, em silêncio, Alex pegou sua harpa e abriu a porta do Salão Comunal em direção à sala de Astronomia.

O Sol começava a apontar no horizonte. Ali, no alto do castelo, onde as janelas eram transparentes, era possível enxergar o céu por inteiro.

Ele observou enquanto o Sol se levantava, meditando sobre seu próprio renascimento.

"_Abençoe-me, Lugh, para que minhas escolhas sejam corretas. Que Sua Luz seja minha própria Luz, e que eu possa enxergar claramente o caminho que me leva ao meu destino, sem obstáculos..."_

A imagem de Virgínia Weasley piscou em sua mente e ele tocou o pequeno dragão na harpa. Ele brilhava com a luz do Sol.

- Meu destino... não posso fugir dele. Ela não pode interferir nos planos que foram traçados para mim...

Restava a ele conviver com aquele sentimento, sem que a ruiva jamais soubesse.


End file.
